


斯塔克集团不产后悔药

by Silvia_xieyu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_xieyu/pseuds/Silvia_xieyu
Summary: ABO车





	斯塔克集团不产后悔药

斯塔克有过许多狂野的性幻想，其中之一大概是和他的床伴玩窒息的游戏。他有严重的自毁倾向，对死亡怀着一丝丝隐隐约约的期待，不过超级英雄们的职业如此，九死一生的经历多了，对这种迟早会到来的归宿，就有些不敏感了。

但是当他真正把史蒂夫罗杰斯按倒在床上的时候，又是另一番光景了。

他对于性爱的想象力和期盼值达到了一个新的顶峰。

足够让他激动得像个可怜的小处男第一次看到金卡黛珊的裸体写真。

但是他的床伴看起来却没有那么兴奋。

金发青年把脑袋埋进枕头里，声音闷闷。

“你会后悔的。”

“噢？我偏偏不觉得我会后悔。”斯塔克恶狠狠地说着，粗暴地扯掉他的领带，那条雍容华贵的酒红色汤姆福特变成了一条倒霉的布条，被主人快速地丢到地上。

“斯塔克工业业务范围很广，但是不产后悔药。”

接着，斯塔克解开他衬衫的最顶端的几颗纽扣，露出健康的小麦色皮肤和充满雕塑美的锁骨，胸前的反应堆发出莹莹的蓝光。

“我这是在帮你，史蒂夫。帮你度过你该死的发情期。你没有带抑制剂出任务难道是我的错吗？美——国——队——长。”

斯塔克脱掉了他的上衣，光裸着上身，手臂支撑在史蒂夫的两侧，居高临下地看着他。

他的床伴翻了个身，蓝眼睛和他视线相接。青年人用惯常的领导者语气说道：“斯塔克，我没有求你。”

但敏锐的猎人斯塔克还是从他竭力控制着的平稳里找到了一丝颤抖，像发现丛林里一只隐藏的驯鹿，他看见了它的踪迹，白色的鹿角刺破浓绿的树荫。

哦，一个千载难逢的突破点。

“你他妈知道什么是知恩图报吗？”

斯塔克压低了声音，与他的声线一并降低的还有他的上身。斯塔克把脑袋埋在金发青年的颈窝，用他毛茸茸的发丝磨蹭着对方的皮肤。

“还有，叫我托尼。我们是在床上做爱，不是打架，史蒂夫，没必要这么剑拔弩张。”

他这么说着，是他惯常使用的那把低沉诱惑的床笫声音。与此同时，他也这么做了。

他略略抬起头，满怀爱意地亲吻着青年人的嘴唇。史蒂夫没有抗拒，默认了他的行为。

斯塔克一路向下地亲吻，从史蒂夫的下巴，颌骨，一直到急促起伏的胸膛。对方稀疏的金色毛发温柔地、暖烘烘地刷过他的脸颊，很有些痒。总裁因此发出低沉而快活的笑声。然后他伸出舌头，舔舐着年轻人纹理分明的凹陷，还有两边的鲜红乳突。

斯塔克吮吻史蒂夫的乳头，刻意发出让人脸红心跳的水声，而当总裁的舌头照顾不到另一边时，他的手指，覆盖着成熟男士薄而圆的茧的手指则会代劳，揉捻这小小的、粉色的突起。

在斯塔克的床上史蒂夫永远不会缺少乐子的。

斯塔克实在是个贴心的床伴，还有——他的吻像羽毛和月光。

史蒂夫被欲望和热潮占据的脑子里突然凭空冒出这个句子。他都不知道，这是他尚且残存的理智，还是他此刻被操纵着的、意乱情迷的罗曼蒂克情结在作祟。他唯一知道的是，斯塔克有一只要命的，技巧高超，叫人腿软的舌头。

该死，他喜欢这个。他想要这个。他想要斯塔克，想要斯塔克的亲吻，爱抚，还有更多。

他想要更多。

他的结合本能占据了上风。

青年人喉结上下滚动着，他紧抿着唇，似乎要把欢愉的叫声用牙齿咬碎，可惜的是，他失败了。从那些无法隐藏的缝隙里漏出的，甜蜜的呻吟从他嘴角的缝隙漏出，星星点点，它们是没法被理智扑灭的。

火焰在深海般的眼睛里熊熊燃烧，热度一直蔓延到胶着的视线。

斯塔克知道史蒂夫正在狂热地渴望着他。

他的史蒂夫。

诚实的美国队长是不会说谎的。

史蒂夫身下的入口在欢迎着他。

他的生殖腔已经足够湿滑了，当斯塔克触碰到那里的时候，Omega生理性分泌的粘液一瞬间就沾染了他一手。

斯塔克把自己早已挺立的阴茎对准那个还在无意识一张一合的入口，挺身往里插入不及寸余，皮肉顿时绞紧，与他的前端咬合。

斯塔克交换了一个深呼吸。

他不能像个急色的登徒子，对方是他的队友，他的同事——妈的，他在做什么？办公室恋情吗？斯塔克暗骂着，然而没有多余的脑子让他思考这些严肃的道德操守问题，他只想把他的老二狠狠顶到这条销魂的、紧致的甬道深处——但是，这是史蒂夫。

他的史蒂夫。

完全值得更好的，更温柔，更关爱的史蒂夫。

斯塔克的情感打败了他的动物本能。

于是他放慢了节奏。让这场心血来潮的性爱尽可能地延长，充满柔情的爱意。

讽刺的是，这可能是他们永远都不会对彼此在口头上表达出来的爱意。

一开始，斯塔克只是在入口处浅浅地戳刺，可惜这种浅尝辄止的接触让二人超载的欲望都得不到纾解，反而是火上浇油。他的老二不负所望地在金发青年的体内又涨大了几分。妈的，硬得发痛。

这时，史蒂夫发出了一声极压抑的喘息，像一只烟头落进干草堆。他颤抖着，如同身体内部诱发的山洪，他的欲望是一条花言巧语的蛇，史蒂夫想，在这个关头，他正在一步步迈向无法回头的境地，他简直都能看见那个理智化身的美国队长小人举着盾牌，甚至对着此刻的他比了个中指。

这样不好。他知道的。和同事搞到床上，办公室恋情——都算不上恋情，只是上了个床，简单粗暴的肉体关系，或许这种露水情缘对于斯塔克来说稀松平常，但是史蒂夫不平常，不是由于他的性别，而是出于他的理智。他的心。他的爱。

他的感情无时无刻不在呼喊着钢铁侠的大名，他的理性只对这种热切的渴望投去冷冷目光。

你会失望的，那个举着盾牌的扑克脸美国队长这么说道，然后消失在史蒂夫的脑海里。

去他的吧。

在他的理智消散之时，史蒂夫偷偷骂了句脏话。

他想要斯塔克，斯塔克想要他，哪怕他们只有这短短的时间，那也足够了。足够他们拥有彼此，温习这段尚不稳定的关系。

斯塔克的猛然挺进唤回史蒂夫的注意。他听见小胡子男人粗重的喘息喷吐在他脖颈间的皮肤，火热灼烧得让他浑身为之肌肉酸软。斯塔克的双臂拥抱着他，性器在他湿滑的那条小径来来回回地摩擦，在交合的地方，他们为彼此分泌出了足够多的液体，像一对彼此相爱的伴侣。

斯塔克的犬齿在史蒂夫颈侧游移。他能够看见青年皮下的腺体随着心跳微微地跳动，从那里散发出浓郁的，叫他没法忘怀的气味。那气味是如此真实而强烈，几乎是在勾引他本就不坚定的决心。斯塔克动摇了，他张开嘴，对着史蒂夫成熟的腺体咬了下去。

血液混着汹涌的信息素溢进斯塔克的口腔。

史蒂夫的信息素一点都没有传统意义上Omega的甜美、软腻和芳香，甚至闻上去有点辛辣，尤其是当他的欲望达到峰值的时候，这股从他体内散发的气味几乎是坚不可摧的，好似形成一只有型的盾，和他平常使用的武器一样，与斯塔克蛮横霸道、侵略意味十足的Alpha本能相抗衡。

偏偏让斯塔克中意至极。他从未在谁身上有对待史蒂夫这样的耐心，足以可见史蒂夫对他来说是多么特别。

斯塔克耸动着他的老二，他感到史蒂夫的生殖腔为他打开了一条窄细的缝，他身下的青年在欢迎着他，渴望着他，他们渴望着彼此，在这段短短的时间，在此时。此刻。

斯塔克却克制住了自己。他的生殖器没有成结，这还不是标记的时刻，这太早了。他们甚至没有互说我爱你，或许这是他们之间发生的第一次也是最后一次性爱，或许在他们把裤子提起来之后就会再次回归到那种公事公办的口吻，但是斯塔克绝不后悔。

哪怕下一次，他要花比这更多的力气去掉包美国队长的抑制剂。

一阵神经的紧缩从他们结合的地方传来，斯塔克埋在史蒂夫体内的阴茎变成了一根导火索。一场爆炸就要发生在他脑子里。这是高潮的信号，而高潮意味着终结。

白光漫过视线的前一瞬，斯塔克俯下身，注视着史蒂夫蓝色的眼睛。

钢铁侠亲吻了美国队长，托尼吻了史蒂夫。

湿漉漉的吻，就像他们湿漉漉的下半身。

斯塔克集团从不产后悔药。

斯塔克本人从不后悔。


End file.
